1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a seat post for bicycles, and more particularly to an adjustable seat post for bicycles that can facilitate smooth and laborsaving operation of the adjustable seat post.
2. Description of Related Art
Bicycles are common transport tools, and can assist a cyclist to transport between different places or travel to different scenic spots in a short time. The bicycles are easy to operate and environmentally friendly, as the cyclist only needs to step on two pedals of the bicycle to form a driving force to the bicycle. So the bicycles are convenient transport tools in use.
The cyclist needs to adjust a height of a seat post of a bicycle according to the stature of the cyclist, so as to maintain a proper distance between two legs of the cyclist and two pedals of the bicycle. Then, the cyclist can maintain a good posture when riding the bicycle, and this can prevent the cyclist from sport injury. At the same time, the pedaling action can be laborsaving and have the highest operational efficiency.
A conventional adjustable seat post apparatus is mounted on a bicycle and has an adjustable element. The conventional adjustable seat post apparatus may vary the height of the seat post by the force between the gravity of the cyclist's weight and an upward abutting force of the adjustable element. However, for the conventional adjustable element, the cyclist needs to apply a great force to drive a trigger element of the adjustable element. Therefore, the conventional adjustable element is laborious for operation and the operational efficiency is low. In the process of adjusting the height of the saddle, as the cyclist sits on the saddle, a shift in a center of gravity of the cyclist, which is caused by the cyclist's changing posture would increase the difficulty of adjusting the height of the saddle.
To overcome the shortcomings of the conventional adjustable seat post apparatus, the present disclosure provides an adjustable seat post for bicycles to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.